


Those Lips

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Marvel Shorts! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Reader moves to queens and stuff happens.Sorry I'm bad at summaries lol this is just fluff, attempted rape, but nothing actually happens.
Series: Marvel Shorts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022560
Kudos: 2





	Those Lips

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!

Who would've thought being the new kid would be awkward and weird? Every new kid, that's who and it was no different for (y/n) as she entered her new school. Moving from Pennsylvania to New York hadn't been a drastic change, only a few hours drive, but the change from being in amish country to the hustle and bustle of New York, was very different for her. When she entered the school, all eyes were on her. She felt self conscience, wrapping her arms around her torso. Her (h/c) hair was up in a high ponytail, her thick black framed glasses sat perched on her nose as her (e/c) was cast down towards the floor, avoiding the stares of the other students. She was wearing an oversized black sweater that ended just below her ass and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with her black converse.

She made quick work of finding her locker, looking at her schedule and grabbing the books she needed, throwing into her Star Wars backpack. She closed her locker once she had everything and made her way towards her first class. One thing though, she had no idea where any of her classes were.

"Hey, you look a little lost. Need any help?" A male voice spoke to her from the side, she glanced towards the boy with short black hair and a friendly smile. 

"Y-yeah, thank you." He looked at her schedule.

"Hey, you got the same class as me!" He smiled and (y/n) returned it. "My name is Ned." 

"(Y/n), it's nice to meet you." The two soon arrived at the classroom and Ned waved to you as he walked towards a couple of other students as (y/n) made her way to the teacher. 

"Hey Ned! Who was the girl you were talking to?" A girl with curly black hair asked.

"Her name is (y/n), it's her first day and she looked lost. Why yabask, MJ?"

"Because, Peter has been staring at her ever since you two walked in." She smiled and sure enough, the blonde haired boy next to her was still looking at her. "Hello, earth to Peter!" Mj snapped her fingers in his ear.

"Hmm? What?" Peter looked at his friends, both having smug looks plastered across their faces. "What?" 

"Ok every, take your seats…." The teacher then began the lesson, something about basic acids and solvents and shit like that. Basically a review of basic Chemistry, but Peter couldn't focus, he was too busy looking at the (h/c) hairs girl sitting in front a few rows over. Suddenly the bell rang and Peter was snapped out of his daydream. The class gathered up their things and exited into the hallway.

"Hey, Ned?" A female voice sounded behind the three amigos.

"Oh, hey (y/n)! What's up? Ned asked as he turned to her.

"I have no idea where my next class is." She said shyly, a small blush tinting her cheeks. Ned took a look at her schedule and smiled. 

"You actually have class with Peter next." He smiled at Peter, whose face was also starting to grow a blush.

"Well, we will see you at lunch Pete." MJ put her hand on his shoulder and MJ and Ned left, leaving Peter and (y/n) alone.

"So… uhmm.. c-can you lead the way?" She asked.

"Oh, umm.. Y-yeah! Follow me." Peter then turned and started to walk, (y/n) following behind. What neither of the two new, was that this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

Time skip to two months later, Peter and (y/n) were at his apartment, working on their photography assignment. "Peter, (y/n)?"

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter called from his bedroom.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok! See you later! Have fun! USE PROTECTION!" Peter called and the sound of May's heels stopped for a moment accompanied by a sigh and stifled laughter. Then the door opened and closed and (y/n) and Peter were left alone.

"Really, Parker? Use protection?" She laughed and Peter just smiled that dorky smile that (y/n) grew to love. Actually, she grew to love everything about the boy sitting in front of her. His laugh, his smile, his love for StarWars and just everything.

"What can I say? She told me the same thing before you came over." He laughed and then froze. She stared at him, face frozen in a state of shock. His face grew redder and redder with passing second. 

"She…. " 

"Yeahhh…." He said drawing out the word. Neither of them said anything for a moment until (y/n) started laughing. 

"Oh my God! That's hysterical! Best aunt ever! I mean, seriously! My family barely remembers my name and if anything like that is said, I'd be looking for a new place to live! Oh my God I love your aunt!" Peter's face grew hotter, though he began to smile even more. As the night came closer, the two decided they had enough of school work and decided to watch a movie. StarWars, obviously. "Come on Peter! How can you say that Revenge of the Sith is better than Rouge One!"

"Because this is where Vader comes into play!"

"But Rouge One has so much more plot and the story is just amazing and it's one with a sad ending! Most of the others have happyish endings!"

"Why do you like sad endings?"

"Because it's a nice change from the usually happy ending most movies have." She shrugged and Peter sighed and put on Rouge One. "Aww! Thank you, Peter!" She kissed his cheek and snuggled close to Peter's side. Peter on the other hand, couldn't pay attention to anything, she kissed his cheek. (Y/n), kissed…. How cheek! "Ok, I should probably get home." (Y/n) when the movie ended. 

"Yeah.. probably, don't want ya to get into trouble." She smiled at him and grabbed her things.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. To finish our project." Peter nodded in agreement, to say he was excited was an understatement. He had grown feelings for this girl since that very first day she arrived. She was funny and kind and sweet. Always knew what to say when he was stressing about something, mainly about his Spidey duties, but she doesn't need to know about that.

(Y/n) walked down the dimly lit streets, taking alley ways to make the long walk home shorter. Suddenly, a large hand was on her shoulder, pushing her into the grimy wall. "Keep quiet and this will all go smoothly." The deep voice spoke, every word dripped with malice. (Y/n) whimpered a bit, scared out of her wits, with no one around to save her at this time of night. One of the man's hands gripped at her throat, slightly squeezing as if he was saying, "I'm in charge and there is nothing you can do about it." His other hand roamed her hips and sides. She let another small whimper.

"P-please! Don't do this!" She struggled a bit before his grip on her throat tightened, leaving just enough room for her to get some small breaths.

"I would let her go if I was you." A voice sounded from behind the man. The man turned and (y/n) got a glimpse of the person who spoke. A tallish figure adorning a blue and red suit and mask, a spider in the center of the chest. The infamous SpiderMan that she heard everyone in school talking about. The brutish man laughed.

"And what are you gonna do about it, wannabe superhero?" Suddenly a web was shot out, covering the man's mouth and the man let out a muffled scream, letting go of (y/n)'s neck. She drew in some much needed breaths as she began to run away, suddenly the man grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and tugged her back harshly. She fell backwards and her head smacked against the concrete.

Her vision started to go in and out as she groaned and went to turn over onto her stomach, muffled screams and sounds of bodies being thrown against dumpsters could be faintly heard through the ringing in her ears. Suddenly, a hand was coming towards her and she screamed and scooted back. "Hey, it's okay. It's me, SpiderMan." She looked at the hooded hero and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and thanking him over and over again. Then, Spiderman held her and whispered, "hold on." And the two lifted from the ground, swinging through the city. 

Soon they landed on the roof of her apartment building and she let go of him. "I would like to thank you again, for saving me." She blushed.

"Anything for a pretty lady." 

"C-can I kiss you?" She asked and he nodded. She walked over and gently tugged the mask just above his mouth and gave a sweet kiss on his lips. He gently kissed back, placing his hands on the small of her back. Once they pulled apart she smiled and rolled his mask back down. "I'll see you tomorrow, Peter." She smirked and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Peter called after her, taking his mask fully off. "How did you know it was me!?"

"I didn't, not until I saw those lips, the lips I fantasized about kissing for months." She giggled and walked through the door leading inside her apartment building, leaving a dumbfounded but smiling Peter Parker.

"See you tomorrow." He waved at the door, he pulled his mask back on and jumped from the building, swinging away with the stupidest smiling face. At least he wasn't the only who fantasized about kissing the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!! Any character or ship! Any rating you want! Leave a plot or whatever you want to!


End file.
